1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle locking devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to vehicle wheel locking devices for trailers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various kinds of locking devices for use on vehicles, such as trailers, are known. Most often, these devices encircle one or more wheels, requiring effort to ensure that the device is seated securely on the wheel(s). There is a need, however, for a device that is more easily installed than such wheel-encircling devices, i.e., a device that is installed simply by inserting the device through openings in a pair of opposed wheels.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,878,366, issued to Cox on Nov. 7, 1989, teaches a U-shaped wheel clamp which spans a chord of a wheel and which is secured by a padlock with a shackle inserted through a hasp. U.S. Pat. No. 5,315,848, issued to Beyer on May 31, 1994, teaches a wheel lock for locking a steering wheel or a road wheel that has two opposing L-shaped members adjustably positioned on a transverse cross member. U.S. Pat. No. 5,372,018, issued to Smith on Dec. 13, 1994, teaches a single-wheel locking device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,375,442, issued to Hammer on Dec. 27, 1994, also teaches a single wheel locking device. U.S. Pat. No. 5,463,885, issued to Warren, Sr. on Nov. 7, 1995, teaches a trailer wheel locking device using a chain. U.S. Pat. No. 5,520,034, issued to Edmondson on May 28, 1996, teaches a single wheel lock in which the spanning bar includes a series of holes on which a standard padlock is applied.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,787,742, issued to Lewis et al. on Aug. 4, 1998, teaches a vehicle wheel locking device that is passed through the openings or spokes of a single wheel using an elongated spanning bar having flanges on the ends of the bar. The device uses a bar lock. The device is a complex structure including rods of different diameters.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,927,108, issued to Pierce on Jul. 27, 1999, teaches a wheel locking device including adjustable hooks and wheel chocks. U.S. Pat. No. 6,360,571, issued to O""Neal on Mar. 26, 2002, teaches several wheel locking devices, including one in FIG. 7 having an elongated rod with a transverse plate at one end of the rod, and a three piece locking mechanism attachable to the opposite end of the rod, the locking mechanism including a lock housing, an elongated lock pin inserted through a side of the lock housing and transversely through a hole defined in the rod, and a lock sleeve inserted through the opposite side of the housing and frictionally engaging the opposite end of the lock pin. O""Neal does not teach extending the rod through opposing wheels of the vehicle, and does not teach an annular groove about an end of the rod, and does not teach a key lock for securing the wheel lock to the vehicle.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus, a trailer wheel lock solving the aforementioned problems is desired.
The inventive trailer wheel locking device has an elongated rod that is passed through the openings of at least two wheels on a common axle to prevent wheel rotation, thereby preventing theft of the vehicle. The elongated rod has a permanent stop fastened at one end and is inserted into a locking mechanism at the opposite end. When the opposite end of the rod is inserted into the locking mechanism, a latch pin in the locking mechanism engages a notch or annular groove formed in the end of the rod, thereby locking the device. The locking mechanism is key operated.
Two washers are provided of appropriate size which are movable along the rod, one located at the stop end and the other mounted end so as to bear on the outer side of the respective wheels. The washers are provided in a diameter which prevents the stop and the lock from travel through the openings. The rod prevents rotation of the trailer wheels, thereby preventing movement of the vehicle. In another embodiment, a thrust washer is mounted outside the head end washer which fits in a groove in the rod and has a seat on the outer surface of the washer for receiving the lock housing.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a trailer wheel locking device having an elongated rod with a stop at one end and a locking mechanism at the opposite end, the rod being inserted through openings defined in opposing wheels of the trailer.
It is an other object of the invention to provide a trailer wheel locking device having an elongated rod with an annular groove defined about one end of the rod for receiving a latch pin of a locking mechanism which slides over the end of the rod.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a wheel locking device as above having a thrust washer having a seat therein for seating the locking mechanism therein.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.